This invention relates to fixed seating arrangements, and more particularly to a swing arm shroud with a sliding shield member for restricting access to pinch points on a swing arm assembly of a fixed seating arrangement.
Fixed seating arrangements incorporating cantilevered swing arms are a well known alternative to traditional seating arrangements. Fixed seating arrangements utilizing swing arm assemblies are commonly found in lecture halls, classrooms, laboratories, and restaurants. Examples of such fixed seating arrangements are illustrated in Protzman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,999, Barecki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,790, Ostertag, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,555, and Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,065, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Each of the noted patents discloses common design features incorporated into fixed seating arrangements utilizing swing arm assemblies. Many of these seating arrangements typically include an elongated table or counter supported by an upwardly extending pedestal. The pedestal is permanently secured to the floor via a base member. Attached to the pedestal near the base member is typically at least one laterally extending chair support arm. The support arm is attached to the pedestal, for example, by a tubular support sleeve. A pivotal connection is interposed between the sleeve and the chair support arm. The pivotal connection allows the chair to be pivoted on the cantilevered support arm within a predetermined range between a sitting position near the table and an entry or exit position away from the table. The pivotal connection, however, while beneficial in providing ease of entry and exit from a chair, creates potentially hazardous pinch points.
In response to this problem, the prior art has demonstrated numerous possible solutions. For example, Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,065, discloses a journal box and cover configured to shield portions of the connection of the cantilevered support arm and the pedestal. The journal box, however, does not completely restrict access to the pinch point and is limited to support arms that hang from a pedestal. Furthermore, the journal box does not provide an easy means to remove the box if maintenance on the assembly is required.
Protzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,000, Barecki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,790 and others do not provide any additional shield members. Instead, these assemblies have attempted to alleviate the problem by providing a tight fit within the joint structure formed between the annular housing and the support flanges. This approach is unsatisfactory because, even when the fixed seating arrangement is initially installed and the joint is tightly arranged, there still exist thin pinch points capable of snagging loose clothing or paper. As the assembly undergoes additional use in the lecture hall or other area, the materials begin to wear, the joints loosen and the pinch points become more defined, thereby creating a hazard for fingers as well as clothing, books and papers. Furthermore, because the area remains exposed, it becomes prone to accumulation of dust, dirt and grease and other contaminants.
It can thus be appreciated that there is a need for an improved protective member for the pivotal connection of cantilevered swing arm seating arrangements. In view of the foregoing, it is one object to provide a shroud that restricts access to pinch points associated with swing arm assemblies while maintaining a desired maximum operative range and avoiding the problems associated with prior art fixed seating arrangements.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a shield assembly that may be utilized in connection with any variety of fixed seating components and swing arm arrangements, and is not limited to any preferred swing arm arrangement.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a protective shroud with a sliding shield member which does not require significant modifications to existing fixed seating arrangements. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a shroud which is effective but is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, the present invention contemplates a protective shroud, a shield assembly with a sliding shield member configured to restrict access to the pinch points in a swing arm assembly, and a method of restricting access to pinch points in a swing arm assembly, which are disclosed in suitable detail to enable one of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the invention.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a shield assembly includes a housing unit defining a base receiving region. The housing includes an opening in an upper wall, which is configured to allow a table support pedestal to extend therethrough. The housing further includes a side wall opening configured to allow lateral movement of a pivotable chair swing arm, and a shield member having edge areas that extend beyond the edges of the side wall opening. That is, the shield member is longer and wider than the side wall opening. The shield member is slidably connected to the housing, and is configured to fit around the pivotable swing arm, to restrict access into the base receiving region of the housing. The shield assembly includes upper and lower interior grooves located near the upper and lower edges, respectively, of the housing side wall opening, and which slidably retain and receive the shield member. The housing may be formed of two halves configured to attach to one another via a snap fit arrangement including opposed attachment tabs and tab receiving recesses. The shield member includes a circular opening configured to receive the pivotable swing arm therethrough, and a slot extending from the opening to allow the shield member to be positioned on the pivotable swing arm.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of restricting access to the pinch points of a swing arm assembly includes the steps of providing a shield member for a fixed seating assembly that includes a housing unit defining a table base receiving region, and an opening in an upper wall of the housing unit configured to allow a table support pedestal to extend therethrough. The housing includes a side wall opening configured to allow lateral movement of a pivotable chair support arm connected to the pedestal, and a shield member that is both longer and wider than the side wall opening, and which is configured to fit around the pivotable chair support arm. The method further includes the steps of placing the shield member over the chair support arm and placing the housing around a table base, such that the shield member engages the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a protective shroud for a swing arm assembly includes a housing with at least one side opening for accommodating pivotable movement of a swing arm. The housing is configured to be placed over the swing arm adjacent its inner end, and includes a slidably attached shield member configured to fit around the swing arm. The shield member is configured to move within the housing when the swing arm is moved relative to the housing, and restricts access into the housing interior region from the side opening.
These, and other, aspects and objects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such changes and modifications.